You and You and You and Me
by yiseunggi
Summary: A girl tainted with a memory she can never forget; an innocent boy who comes and goes as he pleases. How can these two possibly get along?
1. Meaningless Words

**I had a dream last night. I dreamed of Pink Floyd. You know, if my dad had that dream, he would've been the world's happiest man today. I swear he doesn't live a day without listening to one of their songs. Thanks to him, I know almost every one of their songs...**

** This site changed a lot since I last logged on. We can add cover images now? o_o**

**I'm back~ I recently published _Prototype_ and now I'm back with _You and You and You and Me_. I've always wanted to create a SeeWooxSeeU fanfiction! :) Don't you think SeeWooxSeeU needs more love? I do~ ^^**

* * *

**You and You and You and Me**

**by – yiseunggi**

* * *

_Hey, have you heard?_

_Heard of what?_

_The new family next door._

_So...? Did you meet them?_

_I only talked to one. I think she's the parent of the family._

_How's she like?_

_She seemed nice. She's tired but she said she's going to work soon._

_Already? Didn't they just move in? I should help her unpack when she gets back._

_No, you shouldn't…._

…_What's wrong?_

_Her daughter's in the house, unpacking._

_Why didn't you say so earlier? We should help her. A girl can't-_

_I think it's best if you don't._

_Why not?_

_I've never met anyone like her. She seems so… _lifeless_._

_Anti-social? What's her name?_

_I don't know. I think it's best if we leave her alone._

* * *

**1장 – 의미 없는 단어**

**Chapter 1 – Meaningless Words**

* * *

_I came back._

_Mom decided to move back to Japan._

_I'm back._

_I'm… back._

_I'm starting school today. It's my first day at Yamaha High School._

_I don't know how I should feel._

_I feel nervous._

_No, I'm scared._

_What will they think if they see me?_

_Mom assured me not to worry. Everything will be fine. She told me I shouldn't be afraid to make new friends._

_I don't know if I'll be able to do what she wants me to do._

_I don't think I can go back._

_My head hurts._

_How will the other students react when they see me? What will the teacher do?_

_Am I going to be safe?_

_Mom taught me to smile and get along with the other kids._

_She told me to be brave._

_But to be honest..._

_I'm scared._

"SeeU?"

I released the grip of my pen and looked up to face one of the staff looking at me. I must've been holding the pen too tightly because the palm of my hand became scarred when I let go.

"SeeU," said the staff, "the principal wishes to see you now."

I took that as my cue to pack my notebook and pen inside my backpack and walk to the back of the office where the head of the school worked. The attendant is kind enough to open the door for me and gently close it back once I step inside. The principal's office is very roomy. It's big, but no bigger than the main office.

"Ah, so you're SeeU. Nice to finally meet you," the head of the school stood up behind his large desk and motioned me to sit on one of the guest chairs laid across from him. I obediently followed his order without a sound. "Well then, Miss. SeeU," he flipped through my transcript looking contentedly at my records. Occasionally he would nod and smile proudly as he took a peek at my grades from my school back in Korea. I gazed into his smile looking at his clear white teeth until it closed and his mouth curled downward into a quick frown before quickly regaining that smile again. That's when I knew he reached one of the pages. I knew what he was looking at when he covered his white teeth. I grabbed onto the strap of my yellow backpack even tighter than I already was. I knew exactly at that moment what he was thinking. I know what he's going to say next. He stops for a second before quickly regaining his composure to tell me, "I hope noting happens during your stay."

I nodded.

"Yamaha is a safe school. We are one of the top schools in Japan. There are teachers and other staff with talent and high teaching degrees. We are everywhere for protection."

He doesn't have to say more; I already know how he thinks of me. He feels uneasy just by feeling my presence.

The principal typed something on his computer and the printer resting next to it roared into life and sprouted a hot piece of paper out of its opening. He grabbed it and signed his initials before handing it to me.

"Your first teacher is Hiyama-sensei. He's a very nice teacher- quite popular among the female students. Would you like me to take you there or are you fine going by yourself?"

"Alone," I practically whispered.

Even though I said it really softly, he heard me. I know he did. I scanned the paper resting on my hand and looked at the principal. I noticed the wrinkles plastered on his forehead due to stress and looked like he went through many nights without a wink of sleep. When we made eye contact, he nodded once and told me to have a good day. I took my time standing up and walk out of the office without a good-bye. After that I went on a little adventure to find my new classroom.

* * *

"Class, quiet down!" the teacher, Hiyama-sensei, bellowed to his children. When the kids sat in silence, he continued. "We have a new student today."

Hiyama-sensei ordered me to stand next to him in front of the class. He stood tall and lean, smiling like nothing could ruin his day. With those looks, I now know why he's considered one of the most popular teachers in this school. I can feel everyone staring at me with curiosity while my eyes are deeply concentrated on the tile floor below.

"Well now, SeeU," Hiyama-sensei smiled, "now that you have everyone's attention, please introduce yourself to the class."

My heart started beating faster when I didn't say anything. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say. When I gained the courage to face the class, I saw the piercing gaze of every student waiting for me to say something. At that moment I felt… intimidated. I wouldn't mind if I suddenly sunk into a hole where no one can find me. In fact, I would've been grateful if it actually happened. All eyes are on me like I'm supposed to perform something in front of them. There's no escape.

"SeeU," I felt Hiyama-sensei's hand grip my shoulder as I turned to look at him. His facial expression is filled with kindness and he pats my head like I'm a little girl. When you're with Hiyama-sensei, he gives off a feeling that makes you feel special.

"My name is SeeU and I'm seventeen years old," I started, not looking at anyone. Instead I gazed at my new orange flats my mother bought me in Korea before we moved to Japan. I silently wished my Korean accent didn't come out when I spoke. "I was born in South Korea but came to Japan when I was two. My family moved back to Korea when I was fifteen and we came back yesterday…. I hope we get along."

Hiyama-sensei nodded in approval and clapped first before the rest of the class joined in. He placed his hand on my shoulder again as a way to congratulate me. "Are there any questions for SeeU?"

I saw a few hands raise, waiting to be called on. Hiyama-sensei doesn't say anything as I look at the hands. Everyone in the room lived five seconds of their life in awkward silence until I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked up and saw the teacher staring at me, motioning me to call on people.

"Ummm…" I viewed the class thoroughly before calling on a girl with long violet hair. "You," I faintly whispered, pointing at her.

The girl smiled as she stood up, revealing her rabbit-like jacket over her uniform. "Hi, my name's Yukari! Are you Japanese or Korean?"

"Half and half," I answered.

A girl sitting next to her stood up and asked, "If you're Korean, I'm guessing you like K-pop?"

"Yes," I said.

"Did you meet any celebrities when you were in Korea?" she eagerly asked.

I shook my head and she pouted before sitting back down.

"Miki, raise your hand before asking questions," the teacher scolded.

"Sorry!" the redhead giggled.

The next person I called on was a boy sitting in the far back row close to the door. He wasted no time to stand up and everyone smiled at him when he flashed a bright smile. It was like they were expecting him to do something they liked to see. The boy brushed his blond hair back with his right hand as he smoothly said, "Do you want to go out with me?" In a flash everyone started to 'ohh and aah' like that boy is superior, but to me, it made me cringe.

Hiyama-sensei let out a tired sigh and steadied himself by grabbing onto the corner of his wooden desk. "SeeWoo," he said softly, "now's not the time."

"Why not?" the boy cracked a smile and clicked his tongue, saying in a cool voice, "I'm boyfriend material." And just like that, my cheeks flushed into a deep shade of pink while the whole class started laughing like it's the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Enough!" Hiyama-sensei narrowed his beaded eyes at the boy. I almost thought he lost his control.

I spent my time answering three more questions before going to my new seat Hiyama-sensei assigned. Luckily I sit far away from the blonde-haired boy from earlier so I don't have to worry about him. I made no eye contact with anyone as I found the textbooks resting on top of my desk. Sighing, I started to put my unneeded textbooks away in my backpack before sitting down with my notebook and pen.

I looked the board Hiyama-sensei was writing and noticed he was writing about conics; something I already learned. Luck is with me this time. I learned about the conic sections when I was in Korea so I'm a little ahead of the other students. I don't need to worry about catching up in math.

_School is plain. It's the same as every other school._

_My new teacher, Hiyama-sensei, is really nice._

_He's a nice teacher. I heard he's the best._

_I had to introduce myself to the class. I was really nervous._

_I bet you're laughing at me when you read this._

_It was a rough start but everything's okay now._

_I'm a little ahead in math so I don't have to worry about catching up._

I learned that the class struggles in math. People would make silly mistakes while solving the equations up on the board. SeeWoo is one of them because he missed three equations Hiyama-sensei asked him to do. When he got a problem wrong, the whole class began to laugh when Hiyama-sensei playfully smacked his head with his lesson notes. If I could, I would've told him he used the wrong formula.

* * *

Lunch break came by quick. As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of lunch, I quickly grabbed my lunch out of my backpack and scurried out of the room. The school building is ginormous but not enough to avoid crowded hallways. I found out not many people hung out in the third building so I ate in the stairway quietly thinking to myself.

I was almost finished eating with my Choco Pie when a sudden crash followed by a moan came from somewhere around. It wasn't far from where I was resting so I went closer to the sound. It was from a door a few feet away. Without thinking, I took a few steps toward the door and opened it. I stepped back with a small gasp when I saw what was in the closet. It wasn't _something_, it was _someone_. A boy leaned back in surprise like a sudden spark of electricity crawled over his entire body as he accidently hit his head against a wooden hanger hanging right above him. He let out a series of colorful words exactly when I started to scream.

"Shhh!" the boy grabbed my arm and tugged me closer to him. He used his other hand to place his finger against his lips to cue me to be quiet. Looking closer at his cerulean blue eyes, my face flushed into a hue of red realizing who the boy is. "Don't tell anyone I'm here," SeeWoo whispered, looking awfully serious. "Hurry up and go before the stupid sensei comes!"

"Who-"

"SeeWoo!"

I turned my head and saw a tall brunette with short hair walking toward my direction, stomping every step she took. By the tone of her voice, she didn't sound like she's in a good mood. I quickly pulled back and closed the door with the boy still inside. I'm guessing the "stupid sensei" meant her. By the time the door shut, she walked past me, giving me a fake smile before going on.

"I know you're here somewhere!" she shouted. "Show yourself before you get yourself into more trouble!"

I know I have the power to stay quiet or rat him out. I wanted to do something right so I dashed to her and tugged on the sleeve of her red silky blouse. The "stupid sensei" turned around in surprise and smiled kindly once she saw me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I pointed a finger to the closet door. She looked at me in confusion but then brightened with a wide smile. _'Thank you,'_ she mouthed and made her way to the door. Everything happened all at once. She opened the door in one swift motion and lunged for the boy before the he had the chance to do something to defend himself. She pulled him out of the closet, pulling his right ear with her hand and yelling at him about what kind of consequences he's going to have to face. But before she dragged him away, I saw a clear view of SeeWoo's surprised face. His face was mixed with many expressions. He seemed to be surprised the teacher managed to find him until he saw me standing a few feet from the door. When he saw me, he looked at me in astonishment and a mixture of anger and frustration.

He was hurt. He wasn't hurt because the teacher pulled on his ear; he was hurt because I ratted him out. It's like I broke a promise we agreed to keep.

I went back to the staircase and sat there until lunchtime ended. The rest of the day flew by within a few hours. SeeWoo didn't come back to class until last period when the class was in the middle of learning about Genghis Khan with Mew-sensei. Before he came, no one talked or questioned about what happened to him. There were times when I felt his eyes staring at me from across the room but I didn't dare talk to him nor make eye contact.

Every school is the same. If I want to be left alone, I don't have to do anything. If anyone talked to me, I wouldn't reply back. Or, if I did, it wasn't long. I always kept my words short. Due to my low social skills, the kids in my class eventually learned not to talk to me. It was the same as when I went to school in Korea. When I was in Korea, I didn't have friends. The only people I talked to were only mere acquaintances. Usually they were other kids who languished in the lower pecking order. I wasn't the type to be shoved into lockers by the bullies- they would have had to noticed me to bully me- but I wasn't doing the bullying either. I was a nonentity, a person who was always on the periphery of my peers' social circles. I was merely a bystander in their social interactions. As a result, I bet I'm hardly remembered by my classmates; I just didn't stand out.

* * *

Rice balls in the fridge. Sorry I couldn't prepare something better. Hope you had a good day in school! Love, mom.

I reread the note three more times before throwing it away.

Mom works late everyday in order to keep us alive. No matter how tired she is, she never complains. Not even a little speck. Ever since dad left us, she's busy trying to get many jobs in order to support us. She's been like this for two years already.

I take out the plate from the fridge and eat them little by little. Mom makes a lot of food. She makes so many that I can't eat them all so I cover it back up with the wrap and put it back in the fridge. I go upstairs to my room and take my textbooks out of my backpack to study. I'm not done unpacking so I do all my work on my bed. Since mom works hard every day, I try my best to not be a bother and study well enough so that I can support her once I finish school.

_I met strange people today._

_There's a boy I met today. He's one of the boys who like to flirt._

_I found him inside a supply closet hiding from a teacher._

_He's a weird person._

_But somehow, he reminds me of you._

_He reminds me of... stuff._

_Stuff I try to forget._

_I'm not ready. I'm scared to move on._

_I need time._

_Its been two years since I kept my promise._

_Are you satisfied?_

_Are my letters enough?_

_Are they… significant?_

I stopped after realizing I was panting harder as I continued to write. I need to stop. I gently ripped the pages I wrote out of my notebook and folded the letter until it magically turned into a small little square. Then I went downstairs dodging the boxes that still need to be unpacked. I turn on the fireplace and instantly, the fire pops out and the heated air tickles against the skin of my bare legs. When I feel the time is right, I release the inanimate object and watch the paper change its color from white to black, and then disappear forever.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**A little side note: Choco Pie is a snack cake similar to a Moon Pie. It's like a miniature cake with chocolate covering and marshmallow filling inside. I'm not a big fan of marshmallows but I'll eat it if it's Choco Pie. I LOVE Choco Pie.**

**Before I forget, Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. A 7 Year Olds Wild Fantasy

**So... I found out Park Ji Sung left Manchester United for QPR. ****Speaking of sports, I want to see Shin Soo Choo appear as a guest on _Running Man_.**

**There's something you should know. There's a part when SeeU speaks in Korean and attempts to act cute. The word has no meaning. It's just a cute sound. Bbuing Bbuing!**

* * *

_She's always alone._

_Who?_

_That girl over there, SeeU._

_That's expected considering she's new here._

_Look, she's always writing something in her notebook._

_Should I ask her if she wants to join us?_

_No, just leave her._

* * *

**2****장 – ****7****살 꼬마 다운 발상**

**Chapter 2 – A 7 Year Olds Wild Fantasy**

* * *

_I've always been reticent._

_Ever since I was little, I was always shy and restrained myself._

_And I still am. __Reticent, I mean._

_You remember, right?_

_I always had an invisible shell that cosseted me._

_Do you know how I started break myself out from that cave?_

_It's because someone helped me. __That someone… is_ you.

_It's funny how I can't be like that anymore._

_Everyone changes as they grow older._

_I bet you remember that time clearly; considering i__t's a memory you can't forget even if you wanted to._

_Tell me, do you still hold a grudge against me?_

_…Can you even speak to me?_

"Psst," the girl sitting on my right broke my fantasy. I sat straight in my chair so quickly like an electric spark attacked me until I saw a neatly folded paper thrown next to my notebook. I was a bit hesitant at first. Should I open it? Do I ignore it? Even though the paper has no life poured into it, it looks like it begged to be free. Opening it, I saw something scribbled in a bold green marker,

_Hey! I'm Gumi!_

After reading the greeting, I turned to the direction the paper came from and saw a girl sitting on my right, smiling at me when I finally noticed her. She secretly waved and flicked another folded paper toward my direction.

_Want to hang out with me during lunch?_

I sighed. This whole note passing thing made me feel uncomfortable. I dropped the paper to the floor hoping she would know that I wasn't interested. I guess she didn't because she threw another one toward me again.

_Come on~! Don't be like that! I'll introduce you to my friends. We can show you around school and share the latest gossip! c:_

I pushed the paper off my desk to join the other abandoned inanimate objects and flipped to a random page in my notebook so I could pretend to look occupied. A while later, a paper crumpled into a little ball landed next to my pen while I was in the middle of drawing a cat. I stopped to grab the mini ball and opened it. This time it read,

_Being alone isn't fun, is it?_

Before I could do anything, another construction paper folded to a plane landed on the middle of my desk. I turned to glare at the girl, but she was too busy pretending to look interested in Megurine-sensei reading the sentences in English from our textbook. This is going to be the last paper I unfold. It took time for me to open the small origami without being noticed.

_I hope you feel welcomed. :)_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe she'll stop if I continue to ignore her.

"Gumi," Megurine-sensei spoke in a stern voice. "I want you to repeat what I just read out loud to the class."

"Eh?" Gumi looked at her wide-eyed as the class began to giggle. "S-sorry!"

"Pay attention," the teacher snapped.

I shut my notebook and saw Megurine-sensei's back facing the class as she wrote something on the board. She writes something on the board in big, curvy letters that no one is familiar with. She turns around and looks at us with a soft smile sprouted on her face when she sees the mesmerized expressions plastered all over the students' face.

"Acrimonious," she says slowly. Megurine-sensei's English isn't perfect, but it's considered high-level to those who never spoke that language until now.

Her students repeat what she said, but their pronunciation isn't the same as hers. We all have a heavy accent. The teacher smiles at us and we all repeat the same word a few more times before nodding in approval.

"Ac-ri-mo-ni-ous," she repeats.

The class repeats but it still isn't as good as hers. Megurine-sensei tilts her head to the side as if she knew this was going to happen and hands a stack of paper to a girl sitting on the front row to pass out to the rest of the class. We all receive the assignment and start working on it independently.

I struggled learning English in Korea. I'm not the best person to come ask for help when it comes to conversations in that language, but I'm fairly well at speaking it. I'm conscientious when I have to answer questions so I'm usually the last one done when the class takes a test. The class is silent for a while, but the peaceful atmosphere starts to break once the students start finishing their work early.

"Sensei!" a girl shouts. Her voice shatters my thought and I couldn't help but look up at her. It's the eager redhead from yesterday who asked me a question, but I don't remember her name.

"Yes Miki?" the teacher responds.

"Sensei, what are you going to get Kamui-sensei for his birthday?" the redhead asks. Right when she said that, the class suddenly quieted down and started to pay closer attention to their conversation, eagerly waiting for their teachers' response. I don't know who Kamui-sensei is because I don't have that teacher, but the rest of the students seem to know about that person. Even though I don't know that person, I focus my attention to the teacher along with the rest of the students.

Megurine-sensei is sitting on a chair behind her large wooden desk grading yesterday's assignment. She examines the redhead thoroughly with her azure eyes hiding behind her reading glasses before answering, "Miki, that's none of your concern."

"That's an easy question," booms a voice. The class automatically turns to the back of the class to face the owner of the voice. It turns out to the troublemaker, SeeWoo, who's grinning wickedly. "Everyone knows the perfect gift for him," he says again.

The whole class explodes with comments and questions, asking him what it is. Some recommend a katana while others argue a paper fan is better. I don't know why they favor a fan or a sword to a teacher, but from what I know as of now, he seems to have a thing or two for the ancient times. SeeWoo sighes from time to time and says they're all wrong and that there's something even better. The more the class thought, the more SeeWoo declined.

"Guys, really," he said. "Use your brain. It's not that hard to think of."

"What do you have in mind?" Megurine-sensei curiously asked. I can't believe even the teacher sounds intrusive, but to be honest, I'm curious myself.

There's a dark grin plastered on the troublemakers face when all the attention focused on him. "A giant cake," he finally answered, smirking as he viewed the whole class staring at him, "and strippers."

I saw Megurine-sensei's expression change instantly and everyone knew what was going to happen. Knowing the answer, the whole class started laughing. She crumpled an innocent paper nearby and bit her lower lip. She looked like she was trying to hold in her anger.

I don't know what SeeWoo's IQ is, but I'm starting to believe it's somewhere below average. SeeWoo didn't seem to notice her anger and questioned, "Do you think they should be inside the cake or outside?" He's obviously interested in her opinion about the strippers and doesn't want the conversation to halt.

The whole class started laughing even harder when the boy said that. Some even laughed so hard that they made weird sounds from their nose, but no one seemed to care. As punishment, Megurine-sensei had him go outside and kneel to the ground with his arms raised high. ***A/N: I tried this once when I was little. It was okay at first but the longer you do it, the harder it gets. Your arms grow sore.**

* * *

Avoiding Gumi turned out to be a success. I easily avoided Gumi the rest of the day by pretending I was busy with schoolwork when I actually finished everything. When lunchtime came, I dashed out of the classroom with my sack of lunch and my notebook before she could stop me. I ran to the same stairway as yesterday. The stairwell is deserted like yesterday and there doesn't seem to be a single living organism around so I sat down and ate a cream puff.

_Remember the boy I told you about yesterday?_

_The infamous troublemaker._

_There isn't a single day that passes unknowingly without him getting into trouble._

_He's funny. He really is._

_I was thinking about something when he had to sit out in the hall during English._

_The more I think about something, the more I believe it._

_Are you… are you, perhaps, alive?_

_Did you come back without me knowing?_

_He's a lot like you. I think he's a duplicate of you._

_I can't stare at him directly because he scares me._

_He has the same eyes as you._

I stopped in that sentence when I saw a shadow covering my light. It darkened my surrounding so I couldn't see what I was writing on my notebook. Looking up, I saw a boy- no, SeeWoo- looking at me expressionless. He didn't have that frivolous expression he had in class anymore. We looked at each other for what it felt like years until he broke the silence first.

"You," he said, pointing a finger at me. "You're the one who told me on me yesterday!"

I don't reply. I don't know how to respond back to that statement.

"I know you can talk," he said again, sounding slightly annoyed. "I heard you talk yesterday."

"Does your arm hurt?" I blurted.

I don't know why but he looked startled at my response. He seemed to think about it for a second before answering back with a smug, "Are you worried about me?" he asked.

Now it's my turn to be startled. There's something about his voice that catches my attention. First is his eyes, the second is his voice. I can feel my cheeks flaming as I looked away, answering a small, "No."

His figure smoothened at my remark, and this time, his tone became calmer. He bent down to reach my height and what he did next surprised me. In fact, it made me boil in anger. He surprisingly squeezed both of my cheeks without me giving him permission to do so. "You're concern is adorable," he replied, smirking at my expression.

I suddenly realized why I don't like him.

Before I could say anything, SeeWoo snatched away my notebook from my lap and took a step back, looking at the words written on the lined paper. "Troublemaker?" he snorted, dodging my attacks. He successfully dodged all my attempts to retrieve it back from him.

"Give it back!" I shouted, reaching for the belonging he held in his hand. SeeWoo held the notebook in one hand and raised it to the sky. No matter how many times I tried to grab it away from him, every attempt was futile. Even when I jumped, my hands barely reached his elbow.

SeeWoo had to squint to read my handwriting in the air, ignoring my constant clawing on his upper arm. "English?" he read aloud. He looked down at me with a playful smirk. I hate that smirk. His series of smirks made me want to rip it out and stomp on it. "Were you writing about the little incident during English?" he asked, chuckling at the memory.

"Give it back!" I shouted, punching his stomach. Even though my knuckles hurt after every punch, it seemed to have some effect on him because SeeWoo stumbled back, but it wasn't enough to get my stuff back. "What do you have in there?" I winced, blowing on my bruised knuckles.

Hearing this made him recover quickly. His smirk seemed to widen if possible. "Oh? Do you _really_ want to know?" he grinned, his free hand already reaching for the bottom of his upper uniform.

"W-what?" I blushed, realizng my mistake. "No!"

SeeWoo frowned after hearing my final answer and the hand holding my notebook lowered. I took that as my chance to run toward him and snatch it away, but he was a few milliseconds faster than me and raised it back up.

"Give it back!" I whined.

Doing that only caused him to laugh. "I'll give it back if you do something for me," he finally answered, flashing a deadly grin.

I gulped. "Do what?"

"Hmmm…" SeeWoo placed his hand to support his temple to show that he was thinking of something. I stood there waiting for his childish request until he finally found an idea. When he did, the grin from earlier reappeared. "Act cute," he commended.

"What?" I shouted in disbelief, silently wishing I heard him wrong.

"You're short," he said, patting my head like I'm a little puppy. The way how he looked down at me to make eye contact proved that I'm little, and I hated it.

I frowned. "Who cares if I'm short?"

"No, you're short _and_ cute," he answered, stepping closer to take a closer look at me. "If you're cute, you can act cute. Aren't short people pro at acting cute?"

That small- no, tall- sadistic- augh!

"How d-do you w-want me to do it?" I stammered.

"That, my friend," he said, leaning in to cover the empty space between us. He came closer and closer until I had no choice but to step back. We continued until my back made contact with one of the wall. I can feel his breath tickling my throat and the little hairs on my skin sticking upward from the closeness of his body. At that moment, I felt scared. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of what he'll do next. "It's all up to you!" he said. Then, without another word, I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and SeeWoo stepped back, laughing hysterically.

That idiot just flicked my forehead!

I opened my eyes and rubbed the heel of my hand against the pain. It hurt so much that I thought I was going to go crazy. I want to punch him- I really do, but at the same time, I don't want to start a scene. There's only one "cute" act that I can come up with and it pained me to do it.

"Do I really have to do it?" I inquired.

"Do you want your notebook back or not?" he answered, his temple resting on the top of my diary. Again, I want to rip that smirk off his face.

Without another thought, I curled my hands and pressed them near my cheeks shouting, "뿌잉뿌잉!" ***A/N: She's saying, "Buing Bbuing!" I explained this earlier at the top of the page.**

The stairway is filled with silence for what it felt like eternity. I'm too scared to open my eyes until I hear the sound of SeeWoo laughing. _Hard_. When I open them, I see him laughing so hard that his hands were supporting his hurting stomach. "Y-you s-seriously did i-it!" he cried, causing me to flinch. I saw my notebook on the ground unattended so I quickly grabbed it back.

"You told me-"

"Did you really believe that?" he said with a smile. "I was kidding."

I really want to punch him...

"Do you always eat alone?" the blonde-haired boy questioned, looking around the deserted area.

I nodded because I'm too embarrassed to open my mouth. He frowned after watching my answer and without a word, he reached for my half eaten cream puff and grabbed my wrist, leading me somewhere without a single word.

"What-"

"It's your punishment. You hit my stomach earlier," he answered without stopping to look at me.

"B-but you started it!"

The place we went to was the classroom. He opened the door and I felt myself tense looking at the students happily chatting with their friends while eating their lunch. It's less crowded because some of them either went to eat with their friends in a different class or outside.

I'm still tense when SeeWoo leans close enough to whisper in my ear, "Your punishment is to talk to people."

I hate this idea, but SeeWoo doesn't seem to care. He dragged me to an area close to my desk where a group of girls were sitting and chatting nonchalantly to one another. I recognized one of the girls right away after taking a glance at her short green hair.

"SeeU?" Gumi spoke when she saw SeeWoo dragging me toward her table.

I blushed into a deep shade of red when they all turned and saw SeeWoo pulling me toward them. How embarrassing!

"Hey," he ordered, "make room for one more."

"S-sure!" the green-haired girl obeyed.

He put me down on an empty seat Gumi made and I looked down in embarrassment when I felt the girls looking at me questionably. I can't look up knowing I'm the center of their attention now. I should've never came to this school. I should've stayed in Korea where no one even knew of my existence or didn't care if I was there or not.

"Make her feel welcomed," he ordered. I can feel his hands squeeze my shoulders as a way of wishing me good luck. He turns to leave, and I notice a slight limp in his walk that wasn't there earlier. Beneath the thick gray fabric of his uniform, I can see multiple shadows of bruises formed near the back of his feet. Megurine-sensei never left the class with a long stick. Did he get it yesterday from the "stupid teacher"? Is it because of me? Was he punished because I told on him? These are questions I want to ask but I don't.

"So, SeeU-chan!" the green-haired girl, Gumi, greeted me with a wide smile. "I'm Gumi, and starting from left to right is Miki, Ring, and Yukari-chan!"

Her friends all introduce themselves with a polite hello and I do the same to them. It felt really awkward since my plan wasn't supposed to go like this in the first place. I remember Miki after what she said this morning, and I already know Yukari from yesterday. I remember her asking me a question. Only the blue-haired girl is new to me. The more we talked, the more I realized each of them is unique in their own different way. They didn't seem bothered to have one additional person added to their little party. Gumi was in the middle of filling me in with the latest gossip until a voice outshone her.

"Hey!"

We all pored over to look at the ruckus in the front of the class. SeeWoo was running out of the class with a large bag of chips in his hand and someone immediately followed him out, shouting his name angrily. I concluded SeeWoo must've snatched the poor bag away from its owner. The boys all cheer for SeeWoo until the duo came back with his friend head locking the troublemaker.

"Boys," Yukari rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

"So, you said you moved to Japan when you were little, right?" Ring spoke. She fiddled with a few grapes from her plastic bag while I took a sip of my carton of milk. I nodded.

"No, no, no! Ring, you can ask her later. My question can't wait any longer!" the redhead, Miki, leaned toward me and asked in a serious tone, "Are you a fan of 2PM?"

I swallowed my milk in relief. For a second there I thought she was going to ask me a question about life or death. "I… I don't-"

"How about 2AM? Block B? B1A4? Cross Gene?" the redhead suddenly glowed from happiness. "Oh! Do you know-"

"Miki!" Gumi frowned, shooing her away. "You're scaring her!"

"But I-"

"No, i's fine." I grabbed my half eaten cream puff and nibbled on it. "I like them but I'm not really a fan. I only like their music. I'm putting everything Korean-related on hold and focusing on Japanese shows and music."

"Why?" Miki questioned, looking slightly upset at my answer.

"Because," I shook the milk container in my hand nervously. "I forgot some of my Japanese when I was in Korea. I was speaking in Korean full-time."

"I think you're fluent." Ring complimented, looking surprised at my answer. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"How come you moved back and forth?" Gumi questioned after a long period of silence.

Her question caught me off guard. I was surprised and startled at her question. It's just one simple question; it should've been easy to answer. I was so startled that I accidentally lost the strength to support my milk. The girls shrieked and moved away as if the milk would burn them like acid if it made any contact with them. I didn't have time to move so the milk definitely didn't have trouble reaching me and wet my skirt and stockings. Yukari, being the unlucky person sitting to my right, was a tad too late and had a small amount of milk stained on her uniform.

"My skirt!" Yukari wailed, miserably trying to brush away the soaked uniform with her hand.

"S-s-sorry!" I reached for a tissue from my bag to help, but Ring was faster and dabbed the soaked area with her own napkin.

"Hey, is everything all right?" a voice asked. We all turned to look at the boys in the front, looking at us. I managed to catch a glimpse of SeeWoo standing closest to us from the rest of the pact. For a second, I thought I saw a hint of worry on his eyes when we made eye contact.

"Everything's fine," Ring answered, handing me a small napkin to dry myself before dabbing the desk with my tissue.

"Yeah," Yukari managed to say next, "it's just a tiny boo-boo."

After everything was cleaned up, I didn't say anything. I counted down the minutes until lunch ended while the girls talked. I made such a silly mistake. It all happened because I couldn't answer a simple question. Why? Why didn't I answer?

"Hey, SeeU," I jumped a little in my chair, startled at the fact that I'm far from reality. It was Miki who called my name and I see her with a kind smile. "Do you want to go shopping with us this weekend?"

"E-eh?" I looked at her in surprise. I've only met them today and they're already inviting me to hang out with them. It's… unusual.

"That's a good idea!" chirped the blue-haired girl. Ring turned to look at me with a smile. "We're going to the mall this weekend. You can come with us if you want."

"It's a good chance for us to know more about you and for you get along with us," said the redhead. She leaned closer and flashed a low yet dangerous smile before whispering, "The boys are coming too."

"And Piko," Ring added. When she said that, the redhead immediately started to blush.

"Who's Piko?" I inquired.

"Miki's boyfriend," Gumi answered, not wasting a millisecond of her time.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Miki shouted, leaning back on her chair. She was blushing madly as she playfully threw a handful of her chips directly at Gumi. She then turned to me with a shy smile. "He's just a friend," she answered.

"Oh~ is that true?" Yukari teased, poking the blushing girls' cheek with her finger. "You're lying!"

"You should come," said Ring, being the mature one and halting the conversation for Miki's sake. "It'll be fun!"

"I… I'm not sure…"

"No worries," the green-haired girl answered with a polite smile. "You still have a few days to decide, but you should come!"


	3. People Who Make Me Sad

**Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter. ^^**

**I've been watching the MV of PSY's **_**Gangnam Style**_** at least once a day ever since it came out. PSY is a genius! XD**

**Does anyone know any good Japanese dramas/movies I should watch? I finished watching **_**Boku to Star no 99 Nichi**_** a few days ago. The characters are so lovable! :D I'm keeping an eye on Furukawa Yuki. He's a cutie. :)**

* * *

**3****장 – 나를 슬프게 하는 사람들**

**Chapter 3 – People Who Make Me Sad**

* * *

I walk slowly on the street with both hands gripped tightly on the strap of my white bag. My heels make soft _click clack_ sounds every time the bottom of my heel reaches the paved sidewalk. It's loud, but the sound of people chattering overpowers the little inanimate shoe. When I turn a corner, I see a small group of people standing in front of the school entrance. I don't greet them. I stand in my spot while the group continues to talk amongst themselves. I'm unnoticeable.

I see Gumi, Ring, and Yukari looking at SeeWoo with deep interest as he tells them something that eventually makes them laugh. It's not long until Yukari takes notice of me and shouts my name, waving me over. I'm no longer invisible. The small group turns around and smiles at me while I swallow my saliva and take my time approaching them. Yukari is the first to greet me.

She squeals with happiness, hugging me the moment I join her little clique. "You came!" she shouts. "You actually came!"

"I like your bag," Ring gushes, eyeing my purse.

I see SeeWoo looking at me admiringly before quickly look away. SeeWoo doesn't have his usual uniform on. Instead he's wearing a plain short sleeve orange hoodie with a classic white shirt underneath it. Black skinny jeans cover his long legs and there's an orange belt as an accessory. He smirks and when no one is looking, he secretly points to his stomach, and I know exactly what he's thinking. I quickly avert my eyes somewhere else and find myself looking straight at Gumi. And she's staring at me back.

"I thought you weren't coming," she says openly.

I looked down at my orange heels, unsure how to answer. "Well…"

I wasn't originally planning on joining them. On the day before break, I came home from school and found my mother home unpacking. It was a surprise to see her home because she's the breadwinner of the family. Mom is always at work and barely has time to sit down and talk to me. Whenever I see her, she's always in her room sleeping after a long day of work. Seeing her home was somewhat of a surprise.

She was in the living room sorting a pile of old family photos when I saw her. Mom must've heard my footsteps because she looked up and mustered a smile despite feeling tired. "Welcome back!" she said in a singsong voice. "You look beautiful in that uniform!"

I came closer to her and automatically started helping her with whatever she was doing. "You're home," I replied. "What happened to work?"

"My boss gave me a day off," she answered, still grinning at me. "I wanted to have some family time with you!"

"That's nice."

Mom looked at me for a second before saying, "How's school?"

I shrug. "It's the usual." Mother looks at me for more answers so I say, "I'm not far behind."

"Anything else?" she asks.

"I talked with people."

This news made her smile even brighter. "Who are they? I want to see them! You should bring them over sometime!"

"No," I said. "I declined."

"Decline what?"

"The girls in my class wanted to go shopping this weekend but I said I was going to think about it."

"Go!" she practically shouted. I stumbled at her sudden tone and faced her in surprise.

"Huh?"

Mom sighed and shook her head disappointingly. "SeeU," she started, "we're not going to live like we did in the past. Have you ever thought about living a normal life as a regular teenage girl?"

"But-"

"Go," she ordered.

"엄마-" (Mom-)

"SeeU, we're not in Korea anymore."

I sighed. "Mom, I-"

"Go," she demanded. I didn't know how to respond to her after that. Mom dropped the stack of pictures she was holding and smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Come on," she says, dragging me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, following her up the stairs.

"To your room!" she shouted. "I'm going to pick your outfit!"

I wasn't able to decline her proposal because at that moment, she didn't look like a mother to me. She looked like a teenager; a younger version of herself. It's been a long time since I last saw my mother looking happily so I didn't want to break her happiness.

And that's how I ended up coming.

"Well?" says a voice, making me break away from my trance. I looked up at the voice and saw Gumi still staring at me.

"Well…" I murmured. "I…"

"Who cares?" says Yukari, tugging on my short light blue dress in awe.

I felt a pair of hands curl around my waist from behind and let out a small scream when someone pulled me back. "It doesn't matter," says a male voice. "The more the merrier!"

I quickly pull away from his grasp and huff while the girls laugh. SeeWoo's actions always made me wonder of his existence.

We talked for a few minutes until a few people of the opposite gender came toward our direction and SeeWoo introduced me to them. One of the boys turned out to be Yukari's brother, Yukashi. They're almost identical as if they're twins. Yukashi's the same age as Yukari but in a different class. The other boy goes by the name of Len. He's definitely not in our grade. He's short, but not that much. He's almost the same height as me but I'm taller by a few centimeters. We introduce ourselves until a voice caught our attention.

I turn around and see Miki coming toward us with a silver-haired girl walking next to her. Miki is the only one I focus my sight on until I notice her friends' eyes. Her eyes dazzle me because they're not the same color. I find it very unique and captivating as she quietly stands next to Miki as Miki talks to her friends. She's shy, but friendly to everyone, approaching them with a mindset similar to that of a cat. I observe her until she turns her head to face me. She's even closer than before, and I can't help but think how pretty she is.

"My name is SeeU," I heard myself say.

The silver-haired girl is apathetic and doesn't say anything at first. She slowly nods and quietly murmurs, "Piko."

"You're really pretty!" I suddenly blurted. Before I could cover my mouth with my hand, it was too late. The words already left my lips. Everyone's silent for a while and stare at the girl before looking at me with a funny face. The heterochromatic girl was silent, but she seemed a bit startled. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turn around to see SeeWoo standing behind me.

"SeeU," he whispered in my ear. "Piko isn't a girl."

It takes a moment for those words to travel into my brain, and when I finally understood, everyone started to laugh when they saw my expression. I quickly hid my face behind my hands but it was too late.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled, unable to look at the boy in the eyes.

"It's okay," he responded softly, smiling a small smile.

I wanted to apologize again but Miki clapped her hands to gather attention. "Alright!" she shouts. "Let's go!"

Having no choice, I followed the small assembly to a bus stop and we waited there until the bus arrived. We boarded the bus one by one and when I was about to reach into my bag for my wallet, SeeWoo pulled my hand away and indicated he would pay. We went inside the crowded bus only to find no seats reserved. The buses are always crowded but the weekends are worse.

I ended up having to hold on to the silver bus pole for support until I could find a seat for myself. Much to my annoyance, SeeWoo ended up sharing the same pole with me and kept flashing his silly grin. I rolled my eyes and occasionally reminded myself to leave a certain distance from him. The girls talked about what they were going to do at the mall while the boys toyed with their phones. I didn't join any of them. Instead I looked out the window and watched the forlorn figures at random bus stops waiting for their ride to arrive.

The sound of a hand banging against a metal caught my attention and I turned around and saw SeeWoo's hand on the pole right on top of mine. He looks at me smugly and I found myself placing mine on top of his without a second thought. He places his hand on the pole above mine and we continue the cycle.

It reminds me of a game I used to play with you on the transit bus. You would be holding on to the silver bus pole, and I would grab the pole right above your hand. Then you would adjust your hand so it was right above mine, and I'd put mine on top of yours, until we were on the tips of our feet, holding on to the pole near the very top. It would last until some grownup tells us to stop fooling around or we might get someone hurt.

"Hey lovebirds," says a voice. We both turn around and see Gumi standing across from us with an annoyed expression. "You're making the singles feel bad."

Some people chuckle at her comment and I see Miki blush deep red and Piko looking down, covering his face with his long silver bangs. SeeWoo looks at me with a beguiled smile, but I'm not able to return the favor. The moment I saw his smile, I took a step back and felt my skin crawl.

I'm scared.

He… he reminds me of _you._

* * *

I step out of the bus and a gust of cool air rolls in, making the small invisible hairs on my legs stick out due to the freezing temperature. We all exit the bus and walk north until we finally reach the shopping mall.

The first thing we did is split into groups. Ring suggested Piko and Miki be one group and everyone instantly agreed, causing the duo to blush madly. Len, Ring, Yukari and Yukashi ended up forming another group which left Gumi, SeeWoo and I alone.

This place is filled with so many shops that Gumi couldn't decide which store to enter first. Gumi loves to shop and adores a variety of accessories. She gazes at every design hung in the display windows and enters the store to see if there's anything she found to be worth buying. She adores the clothes. While we were walking, SeeWoo was always saying weird stuff to people that made you partly proud to know him and partly wish you weren't standing next to him. He stopped whenever Gumi told him to be quiet and carry her bags. To Gumi, SeeWoo is a mere slave rather than a friend. It's been less than an hour and he's already forced to carry a dozen bags while Gumi still hunts for more. She doesn't let go of him and barks random orders to keep him busy. Once I heard him mutter, "I am the master of my own bladder."

I don't do anything when Gumi shifts from one section to another and SeeWoo grunts while carrying the bags. I'm in my personal space where no one can bother me. The green-haired girl ended up dragging me into her playground when Gumi found a dress she thought would look cute on me. I ended up joining her shopping spree and visiting the fitting room every now and then.

"SeeU," she says. "Do you think I look okay in the color pink?"

I exit my assigned room and see her standing a few steps away from a full length mirror. "I'm not sure."

She frowns. "I wonder if they have this in green."

"Gumi, is it alright to let SeeWoo carry the bags?"

"Why?" she answers. Gumi doesn't face me. She's too busy observing the pink skirt she has on.

"I thought… I thought we came to have fun." I answered, looking down at my shoes. "SeeWoo looks like he's being punished."

She chuckles at my response. "Don't worry," she says. "It's his job to carry them."

I felt my eyes widen. "It's his job?" I said a little too loudly.

My answer makes Gumi turn around with a smile. "He didn't tell you?" she says, laughing. "We made a bet a few days before you transferred to our school. He lost and I ordered him to carry my bags for the rest of the month."

"I-I see."

She suddenly grins wider and comes close to me. "Is there anything else you're wondering?" she questions. "I've known him for years. Ask me anything about him!"

I don't say anything as Gumi continues to stare at me, waiting for something to leave my mouth. She doesn't look away so I say, "Does… does SeeWoo… know… many females?"

Gumi looks at me blankly for a second before smiling again. "SeeWoo seems… well, he has these "special" eyes."

"Special?"

"He has eyes that look at females with their numbers above them."

I don't reply because I'm confused. Gumi doesn't mind and tells me to go back and change because she wants to visit a different store. But when we exit the dressing room, SeeWoo wasn't there waiting for us. Instead, Miki was sitting on a chair surrounded by the endless bags of clothes Gumi bought from earlier. SeeWoo wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Miki?" Gumi practically shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead flashes us a shy smile and waves to us. "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

"What happened to Piko?" the green-haired girl exclaimed, looking around. "And where's SeeWoo?"

"SeeWoo went to the bathroom," Miki answered.

"What about Piko? Is he with him?"

The redhead shook her head in disappointment. "No, we were walking around looking for the others until we got separated."

"Did you call him?" I suggested.

"Piko doesn't have a phone." Gumi answered, observing Miki. "Why didn't you hold hands with him?"

Gumi's question made Miki flush in embarrassment. "N-no!" she stuttered. "W-why w-would we? We're just f-friends!"

"Why-"

"Come on!" shouted the redhead, turning around to pick up the bags. She obviously didn't want to talk about Piko anymore. "Let's go! I promised SeeWoo we'd meet him somewhere."

Gumi and I helped Miki carry the bags. I knew Gumi wanted to keep asking questions but was doing everything she could to stop herself. We left the store and Miki led us to a small ice cream shop. SeeWoo was already there sitting in a table of four, quietly sipping on his chocolate milkshake while reaching to grab a piece of candy from the open pack of M&M's resting beside the cup. He saw us and waved.

"What took you so long?" he inquired.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she answered.

"Gumi, let's go order something," suggested Miki; she turned to me and said, "SeeU?"

"I'm fine," I quietly answered, sitting across from SeeWoo.

We stayed behind while the girls went to order. It was just the two of us, silently waiting for the others to come back while SeeWoo kept eating peanut M&M's until his fingers looked like rainbows.

"Want one?" said a voice. I looked up and saw SeeWoo holding an orange M&M in front of me, grinning wildly. "Here," he said, pressing the candy to my lips. "Eat it."

I didn't want to accept SeeWoo's present so I kept my mouth shut, but he proceeded to press the candy against my lips. I finally gave up and was about to open my mouth until a hand slapped SeeWoo's hand and the small candy went flying. SeeWoo tucked his bruised hand to his chest and winced.

"What was that for?" he pouted, looking at the owner of the hand that just slapped him. Gumi narrowed her eyes at us and made a small _humph!_ sound while Miki was behind her, laughing hysterically.

"Oops, sorry," she didn't look apologetic and spoke very candidly. "I was too disgusted to control my hand."

They sat and I patiently waited for everyone to finish their food. SeeWoo called Yukashi and asked if his group saw Piko, but they denied seeing him since they parted ways. The news made Miki stiffen and she suddenly refused to take a bite of her ice cream sundae. She even refused to eat a cherry Gumi offered to give her.

"Tell Yukashi to meet us at the entrance of the mall we came in," Gumi said to SeeWoo. "We'll meet there in ten minutes and have a search party."

SeeWoo obeyed and passed on the order. Miki's still worried about Piko and nothing seemed to be able to cheer her up. I eventually stood up from my seat to go somewhere until I felt Gumi's hand on my wrist.

"Where are you going?" she inquired.

"To the restroom," I answered.

"There isn't one in here," says SeeWoo, gulping down the remains of his ice cream. "You need to go to one of the anchor stores."

I nod and walk out of the store. The mall is a big place and it makes me feel so tiny. I suddenly started to understand how Miki and Piko got separated. The big building is packed with thousands of people from a variety of ages all going at a different speed. I'm shorter than average so it's a little difficult for me to pass through.

I see many things happening at once on my adventure. I see little kids riding a miniature version of a merry-go-round. There are only three horses stationed on the ride. Their legs are poised as though they were trying to escape before they were immobilized. Their pose makes me want to break the spell on them, to animate the muscles in their legs and set them free.

Some stores are packed with countless number of shoppers while others only have a few or none at all. Some stores are defunct- very antiquated and ready for new owners to take over with a new business. Many have advertisers standing in front of their shop, handing out whatever sample they have out and urging guests to come visit their store.

I was walking around and stopped when I noticed a jewelry store. It's not the sparkling jewelries that held my attention; there's a person inside the store that made me stop. Curious, I entered the stop and slowly approached the person. He was so absorbed in a diamond necklace hung in a display case that he accidently let out a little chirp when I placed a hand on his arm and said, "Piko?"

"O-oh, its y-you," the silver-haired boy placed his hand in his chest to calm his heart. He says an amiable greeting before looking at the diamond again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Miki's looking for you with the others."

"I know," he replied in shame.

"Shouldn't you be looking for her?"

"I was," he admitted. "But I need to do something first."

"Does it involve this diamond?" I asked, looking at the glistening necklace.

"I…" he closed his mouth and began to fidget. It took him a while to ask me, "Can you help me pick a present?"

I looked at him in surprise, "A present?"

He nodded, "For Miki."

It was my turn to fidget. I began playing with my fingers and said, "I don't know Miki well. You should ask Gumi. I think she knows Miki the best."

"I want to know what _you_ think," he said.

"But I'm new," I answered. "I just met Miki and-"

Piko shook his head. "You're a girl and I'm a boy. I just… I want to hear your opinion."

His sincere answer made me sigh, leaving me with no choice. "I think… I think you shouldn't buy her something expensive." I said. "I think Miki doesn't care. She'll be happy with whatever you give her."

"What should I get her?"

I smiled, "Something light and simple."

"Light and… simple?" he inquired.

Without thinking, I grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and we left the jewelry store. We passed many buildings until I noticed a small deserted shop filled with tiny accessories. Small accessories are perfect as gifts. They're cute, light, simple, and cheap.

"Miki likes the color red," says Piko, eyeing a shelf full of bracelets. "She likes cherries."

"What about this?" I ask, holding a pair of white earrings with small cherries embedded on the front.

"It's cute," he answered, "but I want to search the whole place first."

We continued to look around from top to bottom. It felt like hours until Piko came to me holding something on his palm.

"What do you think of this?" he asked.

I gasped at his discovery. In his palm was a silver charm bracelet embellished with colorful figures of stars of all shapes. It's really pretty. Miki will surely like it. He grinned when I gave him a thumbs up and immediately went to pay for it. I took my time following him and finally reached him when the cashier handed him a small bag and a receipt.

"Did you buy it?" I asked.

He turned to nod and smiled. "Thank you for helping me," he said brightly.

I couldn't help but smile. It's like reuniting with a long lost friend. Miki is a lucky girl to have a friend like him.

"Piko," I said, "why did you ask me to help you when you could've asked someone else?"

He seemed to think about it for a second and finally answered when we exited the stop. "I chose you because I knew you wouldn't make fun of me," he answered.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"The others usually make fun of me or tease me because of my height," he admitted, looking at the ground and shifting his foot.

His height? I didn't understand what Piko meant by that. I wanted to ask him questions but my gut told me not to; so I replied, "I see."

Piko raised his head and saw me smiling, and he too began to smile. He was so happy that his face suddenly brightened and he smiled widely at me. His smile was somewhat of a charm. You can't help but smile back feeling giddy.

"SeeU!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw SeeWoo running toward us, panting heavily. He stopped when he was right in front of me and held onto my shoulders to steady himself. His sudden appearance made me startled and I couldn't help but take a step back. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"SeeWoo?" I finally spoke.

SeeWoo didn't move for a while. He was still panting when he finally released me. SeeWoo took a step back and his eyes were focused on me the whole time. He eventually bit his lower lip with his teeth.

"I should've known," he quietly mumbled.

I'm unable to comprehend what he said. I reached out to grab his arm but he stepped back and moved aside to reveal Gumi and Miki who were a few feet away. What surprised me is Miki's expression. She looked deeply pained. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when Gumi turned the redhead around to cover us from her vision.

I found myself not having the courage to do anything when they both walked away.


	4. The Story You Don't Know

**This planet is a **_**Gangnam Style**_** world. What a nice world we live in.**

**The last time I uploaded a chapter was about two months ago. I'm terribly sorry for the delay and I promise I'll start updating. School started about a month ago and I ended up having to do homework while studying for the SAT's. I don't know how but I'll try to balance things out.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Guess what? I got the **_**B1A4 IGNITION: SPECIAL EDITION**_** CD! It came with lots of pictures of the members! I'm really happy right now~ ^^**

* * *

**4장 - 너만 모르는 이야기**

**Chapter 4 – The Story You Don't Know**

* * *

On Monday, Megurine-sensei started class with a pop quiz on what we learned the week before. I'm not dominant in English so I studied over the weekend to increase my chances of acing the test. Luckily the ones I studied were on the quiz so I ended up finishing earlier than I usually do. Megurine-sensei didn't seem surprised when I came up to her with the paper in hand. She knows I am preeminent and ahead of the class.

There were a few who looked up from their paper when I went to turn in my quiz. On the way back, I spotted the girls still working on their assignment. They were doing their work and acting like I don't exist. I tried several attempts to converse with them before school started, but I seemed to have started the topic on the wrong foot. It was only then when I realized my speech skills must've lowered when I shunned myself from the world.

Ever since we came back from the mall, I was ostracized from the girls. Without them, it means I'm back to being a nonentity. I'm diffident, and can't do anything about it.

"Sensei, I don't get any of these problems."

I looked up at the voice and noticed SeeWoo innocently looking at Megurine-sensei. His simple words magically made the boys chuckle and the girls to giggle, all tempted to know the result he'll face in the end. Up in front of the class, the mature pinkette sighed and placed her hand on her slender hip.

"SeeWoo," says the teacher, "if you paid attention during my lectures, you wouldn't be complaining."

Her answer caused SeeWoo to pout.

"Sensei~" he whined. Megurine-sensei sighed again and crossed her arms.

"SeeWoo, what does your gut tell you to do?" she asked.

This time the boy remained still for a few seconds before answering, "Ask Megurine-sensei for help and she'll tell you the answers."

The class started laughing hysterically at his honesty and the teacher shook her head. SeeWoo looked more like a siren or a fairy-tale prince than a normal high-school student. Instead of answering, Megurine-sensei announced she's going to give the class five more minutes to wrap things up.

After the quiz, Megurine-sensei started today's lesson and we started reading a novel. She tells the class how a novel hides many symbols and explains how important they are. We start the novel until lunch time arrives and the trio quickly gather around Miki's table like they already planned this out since the beginning.

I see Miki sitting in her seat gazing at her lunch. Her eyes are looking at the delicious food, but her mind seems to be somewhere else. Ring grabs an empty chair and sits next to her while quietly setting her lunch on the table. I think about joining the clique until I hear Gumi laughing at something Yukari was in the middle of telling her. The green-haired girl isn't able to control her giggles and bursts out a laugh that starts off high and avalanche into her lower register. Her laughter somehow brought a violent shiver down my spine and I decided to eat alone.

* * *

With my stuff wrapped up, I made my way to the stairwell. Mom packed me an omelet today and poured ketchup over the egg in a shape of a big heart. There's a sticky note for me saying it needs to be microwaved first before eating. I hesitate for a second because the microwave is in the classroom and I don't want to go back, so I ignore the note and begin feasting. It was hard swallowing the first spoonful of rice because ignoring my mother's order made me agitated. I haven't broken her words in a long time.

I slowly devour the omelet in my mouth before I notice the corner of my notebook sticking out of my bag. Curious, I reach for it and carefully look through each page one by one. I see notes from math class and a couple memos to bring stuff for the next day. In the middle of the book I see a few letters that hasn't been burned yet. I slowly touch the engraved markings with my fingers like it's something ancient and it'll break if I press on it too hard. Looking at it made me realize I haven't been writing a letter for a few days and I need to start sending them.

I need to write something.

Putting my lunch aside, I dig into my backpack for whatever I can use to write until a voice calls my name, forcing me to pause.

"What are you doing?" says the voice.

I slowly look up and immediately feel my body shiver when I see SeeWoo standing a few steps away from me. SeeWoo stands in front of me with his hands on the pocket of his pants looking partly interested and slightly annoyed. I'm surprised I didn't even hear him approach me. My eyes eventually gaze into his and I shiver again at how serious they look.

SeeWoo turns around to see if anyone is nearby before turning back to me saying, "Why are you eating alone?"

He asked me a question, but I don't answer him. It doesn't make sense. The girls avoided me like a plague, but SeeWoo was as loquacious as ever. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Why aren't you eating with the others?"

"I… I don't want to," I answered.

SeeWoo looks at me with such an intense glare that makes me wish the floor would split in half and separate us. I want him to ignore me and move on with his life, but SeeWoo doesn't look like he's going to budge. He looks at me for the longest time possible before sighing and reaching for my notebook.

"H-hey!"

SeeWoo snaps the notebook shut and shoves it forcefully into my bag and closes it.

"What-"

"Are you done?" he asks, holding my half-eaten lunch for me to see.

When I nod, he quickly closes the lid before shoving it into the bag.

"Why are you-"

"Come on," he says, holding my bag with one hand and grabbing my wrist with the other. "You're going to join the others."

Hearing his words made me want to pull away from his grasp, but SeeWoo's too strong. I thought I was fighting against metal.

"I don't want to eat with them!"

His eyebrows rose at my remark. "Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I… because… I don't want to…."

"Why?"

"SeeWoo, you're hurting me."

The blonde-haired boy looks at me startled and looks at his hand on my wrist. SeeWoo's strength is unbelievable. His held my wrist so hard that it made a mark when he let go.

I watch the golden-haired boy struggling to decide which expression he should use before giving up and setting me on the stairs while he leaned against the wall.

"SeeWoo?"

He doesn't answer me right away. I observe SeeWoo taking a deep breath, figuring out how to deal with me before turning back to face me.

"What's going on?" he mumbled. "You're acting just like Piko."

"Piko?" I inquired, my eyes widening in surprise. "What happened to Piko?"

"Here," SeeWoo grabbed my wrist and gave me enough time to grab my backpack before leading me to the bottom floor. He didn't speak to me while we were doing down. SeeWoo takes big steps, making me take three or four steps for every one of his.

We traveled a long distance before stopping next to a door. I was confused at what he was trying to show me until he pointed to a window for me to look through. Curiously, I looked through and found Len sitting in the front row jotting down notes on a piece of scratch paper. The class is full of students in the same grade as Len. I don't know anyone else until I spotted a feminine silver-haired boy in the back of the classroom. Piko looks like he's dozing off and not listening to a thing while the teacher talks. He's like a zombie.

"Piko never slacks off during class," says SeeWoo. "He's a smart kid."

"Why is he like that?" I inquired.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." SeeWoo replied.

I turned to face him in surprise. "Me?"

SeeWoo nods, but his gaze never leaves Piko.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Three days," SeeWoo answered. "Emotionally: twelve years."

"Shouldn't you try to cheer him up?"

SeeWoo shook his head.

"Then should _I_ try talking to him?"

That question makes him avert his eyes to me with a small frown.

"Are you worried about him?" said SeeWoo.

"Of course I am!"

"…Why?"

"Because he's my… friend…."

"He's a friend?" SeeWoo inquired, looking at me deeply, "Nothing more?"

"What else would he be?"

My answer seems to satisfy SeeWoo and I'm able to see him smile before he hides it by turning around.

"SeeWoo?"

"Just leave him alone."

"…Isn't he your friend?"

"He is." SeeWoo turned around and took a quick peek of me before chuckling like he was perfectly fine watching one of his closest friends suffering from misery. "Leave him alone. Trust me. I know from past experience."

"What experience?"

SeeWoo flashed a beguiling smile. "Don't worry about him so much. I was like that too when I found out my favorite Victoria's Secret model has a butt chin."

I stood frozen in shock. "Are you serious?"

SeeWoo chuckled. "You don't want to go back to the classroom, right?" he asked, ignoring my words.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Don't think about running away," he teased, squeezing my cheek with one hand. "I'm not letting you go."

I slapped his hand away in annoyance and frowned, but SeeWoo thought this was funny and started laughing as he reached for my hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

He laughed again, "To the library."

* * *

Students are allowed in the library during break time to study in silence or check out a book they want to read. There aren't many people in the library so SeeWoo easily dragged me to an empty table and sat me down before sitting next to me.

"So, how do you think you did on the test?" he asked.

"What about you?"

"Bad," SeeWoo chuckled. "I have a feeling I got everything wrong."

"I'm sure you got some of it right."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well then, Miss. Know-it-all. How do _you_ think you did on it?"

"Okay," I answered.

SeeWoo smirked, "Liar."

I huffed. "I'm not lying."

"You think you're so smart."

"I don't-"

"Don't deny," he said. "I know everything about people like you."

_No, you don't._ I had a sudden urge to shout at him to stop acting like he know's everything.

"팔x구." (8x9) he suddenly said.

"What?"

SeeWoo smirked. "팔x구." (8x9) he repeated, slower.

"칠십이." (72) I slowly answered.

"일x사." (1x4)

"사." (4)

"오x이." (5x2)

"십." (10)

The answer caused SeeWoo to burst into a sudden laughter and I looked at him in confusion before rolling my eyes. If you think about it, SeeWoo thinks really childishly and laughs at stuff that isn't even funny at all. ***A/N: The answer sounds like a swear word if the pronunciation is too strong. 10 in Korean sounds like "ship," which sounds like the "S" word in English.**

"삼x육." (3x6) he said quickly.

"십팔." (18)

SeeWoo laughed even harder than before and clutched his stomach with both hands. ***A/N: Same as first one. "Ship-pal" (18) sounds like a curse word in Korean if the accent is too strong.** He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice me trying hard not to punch him. Watching him laughing at this is somewhat embarrassing. I sat there looking around at the people who were staring back at us. My eyes caught sight of the librarian and the employee motions me to shut SeeWoo's mouth or she'll ban us from entering the library ever again.

I bit my bottom lip with my teeth. "I don't want to play this game."

It takes a while for SeeWoo to respond after continuously breathing to calm him down. "Okay, okay. I'll stop now."

"I can't believe you laugh at stuff like that."

"I can't believe you don't think stuff like that isn't funny." SeeWoo attacks back. After his remark, he flashes me a sly grin. "Hey, do you want to test yourself how smart you are?"

"Huh?"

"Here," he grabs a small piece of paper and a pencil from nearby and starts to write something. When he finished, he showed it to me and this is what he wrote:

_91+28=86_

_92+29=?_

I'm not lying. This is _exactly_ what he wrote.

"SeeWoo, the first equation doesn't add up to 86."

"It does," he answered.

"No, it-"

"Do you know the answer to the second question?" he asked.

"…It's 121."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You're wrong!"

"SeeWoo, you're being ridiculous."

No matter what I said, SeeWoo continued to shake his head. I snatched the pencil away from him and wrote down the equation on the paper. I ended up getting the same answer but SeeWoo denied. Furious, I grabbed a nearby calculator and proved it to him but he kept shaking his head.

"Here," he says, jotting something down on the same paper. "I'll give you a hint."

His so-called "hint" made me huff.

_28+92=801_

"SeeWoo…"

SeeWoo grinned like he knew something that I didn't know. "It all works out if you do the math right."

"It's not possible."

"You're a smart girl." SeeWoo acknowledged. "You'll figure it out."

SeeWoo grinned as he handed me the paper and wished me luck.

* * *

Days past and nothing seemed to be getting better. The girls refused to talk to me and Piko continued to sulk. SeeWoo didn't seem to care about it and I couldn't do anything to solve this misery.

Hiyama-sensei handed each of us a vast and quixotic packet to work on with a partner or by ourselves. I couldn't help myself but look at SeeWoo who already paired with someone else. Feeling slightly disappointed, I viewed the class until I noticed Miki and Yukari working together since they sit next to each other, and Ring came to join Gumi. At that time, Gumi was secretly reading a novel on her lap without the teacher knowing.

"What book are you reading?" I heard Ring ask.

I didn't want to listen to Gumi's response, but Gumi's answer caused me to flinch.

"It's about a girl who lives every day in fear." Gumi answered. "She realizes the world hates her because of an accident she made."

"…Is she able to have a happy ending?" Ring asked.

"I don't know," the green-haired girl replies loud and clear. I know she's taking louder than usual so that I'm able to hear her because I can somehow feel her gaze locked on me. "I'm not finished reading it."

I was reticent the whole time.

* * *

There was a small letter on top of my desk when I came back to the classroom on Friday after lunch with SeeWoo. Curious, I opened the letter and it read:

_Everything was a misunderstanding._

_I want to invite you to a sleepover I'm holding tonight at 8. It'll be great if you can join. I'll let you pick a movie we'll watch tonight to make it up. :) I drew a map of my house so you can come. It's not far from school._

_Hope you can come! :]_

_Love, Miki._

I reread it again and again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't.

The bell rung to signal the start of class, and the teacher walked in with today's lesson notes in her hand. Mew-sensei told us to open our textbook and start reading about the French and Indian War. I basically did nothing but read and listen to lectures until it was time to go home.

SeeWoo is the type who immediately packs up and goes home as soon as the bell rings, so I had to somehow take a step further to grab his attention. Once I do, he looks at me with his innocent blue eyes waiting for me to say something.

"What?" he asks.

I wait until most of the students leave the classroom before revealing the letter to him.

"Is that a love letter?" he asks smugly, reaching for it. "Is it for me?"

I don't answer as SeeWoo opens the letter and silently reads to himself what it says. I watch his crystal blue pupil's move from left to right, over and over until he lowers the letter to look at me before reading the letter again. SeeWoo looks like he's thinking of something. He looks like he's trying to solve a difficult problem. He takes his time reading the paper before finally handing it back to me.

"Go," he finally said.

"Go?" I stuttered. "Y-y-you want me t-to g-go?"

SeeWoo grins and nods at me as he swings his bag over his shoulder like a knife cutting through butter.

"But-"

"Go," he says again.

"I can't-"

"Go." SeeWoo didn't sound playful anymore. This time he sounded completely serious.

"I… I'll think about it."

I watch SeeWoo silently observing me before putting on a small smile and responding with a simple "Good," before leaving the class first. I go back to my seat and start packing up to go home until a voice calls my name. Turning my head to look, I see SeeWoo leaning against the door frame looking at me.

"Hey SeeU," he says. "Did you finish the math homework during class?"

"…Yes."

"Can I copy it?"

"I don't know," I said.

SeeWoo wiggled his eyebrows. "If you let me, I'll buy you a latte…."

I let out a small laugh. "Is that a bribe?"

"Maybe," he looked at me. "Is it working?"

I don't know if I should be laughing or not when I saw Hiyama-sensei suddenly standing behind SeeWoo with an unpleased expression.

* * *

SeeWoo told me to go, and I replied saying I'll think about it. The next thing I know, I'm standing on the front porch of Miki's house with a bag filled with my pajamas and various goodies.

I intended on staying home like I usually do, but mom found the note stashed in my backpack and forced me to go. Mother usually works and rarely stays home so I wanted to stay home with her, but she laughed and told me it was her dream to send her daughter off to a sleepover with her friends. She wanted me to be _normal._ I couldn't refuse when I saw her happily humming a sweet tune while packing my bag for me. She seemed so happy.

To be honest, I'm… nervous. I stood on the front porch silently debating if I should turn around and go home or get this party over with. But before I could change my mind, I pressed the doorbell. The door jerks open almost immediately after I release my hand from the doorbell, and I take a step back in surprise when a beautiful woman with long, reddish hair gazes at me with a smile.

"Welcome!" she says in a sing-song tune. "You're a friend of Miki, right?"

"Y-yes," I quietly answered.

"Come in, come in!" the woman steps aside to let me in and I obey. "Miki, your friend's here!"

A familiar voice echoes from upstairs, "Who is it?"

The woman looks at me with a smile. "Darling, what's your name?" she asks.

"SeeU," I answered shyly.

"See you?"

"It's SeeU."

The woman doesn't question my strange name and I'm thankful for that.

Sooner or later I watch Miki coming down from upstairs and stop on her track when she sees me.

"SeeU?" the redhead says my name very slowly as if she's unsure if it's really me.

"I-I came," I stuttered.

"How-"

"Why are you like that?" Miki's mother playfully scolded her daughter. "Take her upstairs and join the others!"

Miki opens her mouth to say something but stops and orders me to follow her. "Go," she says to me.

She goes up the stairs two at a time while I trivially follow her behind. In the hallway, I immediately know which door leads to Miki's room after noticing a cherry shaped sign plastered in front of her door. There are figures shrouded by the door, but it's enough for me to tell whose voice belongs to whom. Miki opens the door to reveal their silhouette, and when she does, the voices quickly eroded. Gumi, Ring, and Yukari were inside perfecting their manicure but stopped once they saw me. The silence was deep and it made me feel excruciating pain on the inside. The eyes of them watching me made me feel like a black sheep.

I felt perturb.

Yukari's the first one who's able to say something out of the others.

"SeeU?" she says in a small voice. "You… came. Do you… uh… do you want me to paint your nails?"

"No, I'm fine."

And so the sleepover officially started.

Miki and Gumi didn't say much but Yukari and Ring would try to converse with me to make things a less awkward. They all pretended to be nice when I'm in the same room with them, but I knew that once I leave, they'll soon reveal their fallacious nature.

The atmosphere in the room was heavily burdening that I thought I was going to collapse due to mental stress. I don't know how to deal with these kinds of problems; I just don't. I might've dealt with a lot of it in the past, but the past is all in the past. I haven't interacted with people since two years ago.

I feel like I have to say something. I feel like I should apologize for something I don't even know. I gathered my courage and opened my mouth to speak, but the sound of the doorbell beat me and Miki jolted up.

Yukari giggled. "Is it the pizza delivery guy?"

"We didn't order any pizza." Miki reminded her as she opened the door. "Wait here. I'm going to go see who it is."

The redhead soon left the room leaving me with three of her closest friends.

"Hey, Ring," Gumi held up two bottles each shaded with a different color. "Do you think violet goes well with crimson or teal?"

"Neither."

I didn't say anything while the girls continued their conversation. I blankly stared at the soft carpet until a voice from downstairs hollered my name loud and clear. Yukari nudged my rib to make a move so I obeyed and went down to find Miki standing next to the door waiting for me.

"SeeU," she says unsure. "There's someone looking for you."

"Me?"

Miki nodded and stepped aside to reveal the clones. I went over and spotted two figures standing outside in the cold, waiting for me to arrive.

"SeeU!" a tall girl waved me over and hugged me once I came close. I stood next to Miki, unable to respond to the girl who suddenly hugged me out of the blue. The tall girl looked happily at me like we're meeting for the first time since the day we separated or something. The girl has a medium length brown hair with light caramel highlights, and eyes so dark that you stop whatever you're doing and can't help but feel like you're in outer space. Her smoky makeup around her eyes made it look even more mesmerizing than usual and pulls you into the darkness. While she continued to look at me, I unmannerly stared back, unable to recognize her identity.

"You never told me your cousin was going to come over." Miki said to me.

I turned to look at her in confusion. "My cousin?" I asked.

This is strange. I don't remember having a cousin like her.

"You're SeeU's friend, right?" says the tall girl to Miki, flashing a bright smile toward us. "I'm Dahee, and this is my friend, Mayu."

Miki and I both turned to look at the brunette's friend who suddenly entered the picture. Mayu looks really feminine with an ineffable beauty. Her long silver hair danced along with the wind behind her and she wore a black dress with red ribbons and various piano designs attached to make it stand out. Her piercing golden eyes focused on me before looking at Miki.

"Mayu's really shy," the brunette grinned, causing the little girl to blush.

"My name is Mayu," says the little girl, unable to look at us in the eyes anymore.

"So… are you going to invite us in or not?" Dahee taunted. "It's rude to leave your guests standing out in the cold; especially in this cold weather."

Miki and I stepped aside at a loss for words. The tall brunette marched inside with her bag like she owns the place and the little Mayu girl followed behind acting shyly around us.

"Is this everyone?" Dahee looked around the room as if she was looking for something. "I thought there would be more people."

"They're all upstairs," Miki answered, closing the door. She took a quick glance at me before leading Dahee and Mayu upstairs. "Follow me."

Mayu obediently followed behind, and I was about to follow them until a hand grasped around my wrist and held me back. I turned around and saw Dahee standing next to me with her cold hand slowly slipping toward my hand until her fingers intertwined with mine. I knew something was terribly wrong the moment she caught my gaze. The way she smirked at me when no one was watching told me everything I needed to know.

"Did you miss me?" she said to me; her voice low and husky, almost back to her normal range.

Dahee was standing next to me looking imperturbable.

Dahee isn't supposed to _be_ here.

Dahee's supposed to be doing whatever boys do during their weekend instead of barging into a girls sleepover; but no, SeeWoo chose to disguise himself as a girl and come over to Miki's house with Mayu, who I now believe is Piko in disguise. SeeWoo will always be SeeWoo. Here he is doing incomprehensible things again.

SeeWoo arrived at the party.

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**If you can solve the equation SeeWoo gave to SeeU, then you're really smart. It took me forever to solve it. :/**

**For those who don't know, Dahee is a member of the K-pop group GLAM and is known as SeeU's voice provider. GLAM debuted a few months ago with their debut song **_**Party (XXO).**_

**See you next time! ^^**


	5. 1 Second

**GUYS AND GALS, I'M SOOOO EXCITED! GLAM is planning a comeback! :D**

* * *

_The mask of anonymity hides the jealous eye filled with murderous intent_

_Though they see the end, they're still hungry_

_Now are you satisfied?_

- EXO-K 'MAMA'

* * *

**5장 ****- 1****초**

**Chapter 5 – 1 Second**

* * *

"My name's Dahee," said SeeWoo, smiling as he waved to the girls. SeeWoo must've practiced changing his pitch and acting ladylike for a long time because the moment those words left his lips, I almost fooled myself into thinking he's telling the truth.

No one said anything back. Miki, Piko, SeeWoo and I awkwardly stood near the door waiting for a response. It took a few seconds before Ring broke the silence and introduced herself. The girls slowly revealed their name while looking at Piko and SeeWoo before switching over to Miki.

"Dahee is SeeU's cousin," Miki explained, unable to stand the silence anymore. "And this girl," she pointed to the silver-haired cross dresser, "is Mayu- Dahee's friend."

The moment she said my name, every pair of eyes went toward my direction and all I could do was remain silent. The reason why I didn't say anything is because I felt SeeWoo's hand gripped firmly on my wrist behind my back. _Don't do it,_ he seemed to say. _Don't say anything._

"Come in, come in!" Yukari smiled as she patted the empty seat next to her. I sighed in relief knowing she's back to her bubbly self. "We're wasting time- sit down!"

We formed a small circle on the carpet as Miki closed the door behind her before joining us. Everyone was silently wondering what we should talk about until SeeWoo broke the silence by giggling girlishly; a laugh I thought was too girlish and would break his cover, but no one seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry," said SeeWoo, covering his smile with his right hand. "It feels weird, you know? SeeU doesn't tell me anything about her school."

"She doesn't?" Gumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

SeeWoo nodded, pretending to wipe a tear with his finger from laughing so hard. "I always thought she didn't have any friends; I guess I was wrong."

The remaining girls laughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do or how to respond.

"So…" SeeWoo grinned slyly and slowly leaned forward, causing everyone to hold their breath and wait for him to say something. "Are there any cuties in your school? Someone you like? Someone you want to date? Or kiss? Girls always talk about boys during sleepovers, right?"

This caused Miki, who was in the middle of drinking water from her water bottle, to cough and wave her hands in deny while everyone shook their heads.

"Dahee, do _you_ like anyone?" Gumi asked.

"I do," SeeWoo answered without missing a beat. His lips curled upward as he sat patiently waiting for someone to ask him more about his crush.

Yukari giggled. "What's his name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can you show us a picture?" Yukari pressed, refusing to give up without an answer. "You can describe him if you want."

"The person I like is very short," SeeWoo slowly explained, pretending to sound bored as he lightly blew on his manicure. "He's a total nerd, but he's also really cute."

"You like a _nerd_?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

SeeWoo shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Have you been asked out before?" Gumi asked, breaking her silence. "With cute guys?"

"Of course," he says. "Always." He grins at me because we both know it's a lie. "SeeU, are there anyone you're interested in?"

"No," I quickly replied. "I'm not interested in dating."

"But I like SeeU paired up with SeeWoo," Yukari chided.

"SeeWoo?" SeeWoo said with a smile. "Who's SeeWoo?"

"Well…" Ring placed her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking of something. "Now that I think about it, they _do_ seem cute together…"

"Who is he?" SeeWoo leaned forward grinning wildly, silently urging her to say more.

"SeeWoo," Yukari answered, grinning. "SeeWoo's a boy in our grade. He's in the same class as us."

"Tell me more about this SeeWoo boy," SeeWoo grinned, liking where this was going.

"Like Yukari said, he's in our class," Ring spoke. "He's our friend."

Yukari raised her hand. "I think SeeU and SeeWoo look cute together," she giggled, nudging Gumi on the side. "Don't you think so?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but SeeWoo beat me to it and slapped my leg _hard._

"I think so too," Ring said brightly, giggling along with Yukari. "Your names sound similar as if you're meant to be together."

"What's he like?" SeeWoo inquired, acting like he never heard of this 'SeeWoo' person in his entire life.

This time Yukari answered. "He's your typical blond Asian," she said. "He's funny and cute."

"He's also really stupid." Gumi blurted, causing SeeWoo, who was smiling at the positive comments, to slip a frown before putting on a small fake smile.

"Why?" Mayu- I mean, Piko blurted.

Gumi shrugged. "He's getting his ass kicked academically."

"Didn't he used to go to boot camp?" Yukari questioned. "I remember listening to rumors about SeeWoo doing bad stuff when he was little and his parents couldn't deal with him anymore so they sent him there."

Boot camp? SeeWoo? SeeWoo went to boot camp? I turned to look at SeeWoo for answers, but SeeWoo didn't flinch. He didn't turn to look at me and instead continued to stare at Yukari. Is it true? Did SeeWoo really go there?

"Do you think it's true?" Yukari asked.

"I heard he went there because he got caught stealing." Ring said, and then shrugged to signal she didn't know the whole truth.

"Do you like anyone?" SeeWoo asked, looking directly at Miki, who didn't say a word since she last entered the room. His sudden question caused her to look up in surprise when no one answered.

"W-who?" said the redhead. "Me?"

Gumi spoke next. "Actually…"

"I'm going to go get us some snacks," Miki rose from her seat and quickly scurried out the door before anyone could stop her.

"I'm going to go check on her," Yukari said, springing up from her seat. She only managed to take a step forward before SeeWoo shooed her away and told her to sit down. "Mayu can go check on her," he said in his fake voice. "Besides, she's closest to the door."

"But-"

"Mayu, you can comfort her and bring her back, right?" SeeWoo cooed.

"O-of c-course," replied the young boy, but Yukari didn't look convinced.

"I'll go with you," said the purple-haired girl. "Just in case-"

"I can do it," said Piko; his voice spoken in a beautiful low timbre, soft and modulated. Yukari seemed satisfied and finally let him go.

When Piko shut the door, SeeWoo went back to business. "What's up with her?" he mumbled. "Is she normally like that?"

"Who?" said Yukari, "Miki?" SeeWoo nodded. "Oh, well… it's a long story."

I didn't like where this was going and felt suffocated, and before I knew it, I found myself standing up with my hands clenched tightly together. "I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled and left the room as quickly as possible. I stood in the hall leaning against the door for a long time with an all-dressed-up-but-no-place-to-go feeling. I take a few steps until I hear voices down the hall and realize it's the bathroom.

"-want to tell me?" a voice coaxes behind the door. I quickly step closer to the door without managing to get noticed.

"It's nothing," a female replies, and I know it belongs to Miki. She laughs, but it sounds more like a sob.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up," the other voice says again, whispering every word. I know that voice belongs to Piko because the sound of his voice is mesmerizing and intimate at the same time, as if he's talking just to me.

"I know…"

"Miki, there's something you need to know," he began in a soft, rock-a-bye voice. I heard a small sigh followed by a series of ruffled sounds before a loud gasp escaped from Miki.

"Pi-"

"Shhh!" I guess Piko covered her mouth with his hand because I heard muffled sounds before Piko starting talking again in his usual soft voice. "I know you're wondering why I'm here dressed like this," he began, "I'm here because I want to know why you've been avoiding me. Ever since we came back from the mall, you've been acting weird and I'm worried about you…"

"SeeU?"

I turned around in surprise and my legs gave away at the sight of Dahee- I mean, SeeWoo behind me. I winced when my back slammed hard against the door but didn't scream. "What are you doing?" he continued, looking at me amusingly with his hand extended.

"Nothing," I murmured, accepting his hand. I stood up and found out the voices behind the door were quiet, and I realized they were listening to our conversation.

"Are you sure?" SeeWoo smirked, looking down to check if my legs were okay.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

I watched him glance at the door behind me and saw his smile growing wider when he realized what's happening behind the door. He gripped my hand gently and ushered me back to Miki's room. "Come on," he said. "Only bad people spy on other people."

Back inside the room, SeeWoo kept the conversation active and no one seemed to be bored listening to him. SeeWoo has the ability to keep people active. There's something about him that makes people happy. SeeWoo and the girls were talking about famous pop singers until the door slammed open out of nowhere and a tall figure stood next to the wooden frame. We all faced the door in surprise as Miki came skipping in singing, "I'm back!"

"Are you alright?" Ring asked cautiously.

The redhead nodded in delight and pointed to Piko, disguised as Mayu, who was sitting down next to SeeWoo with a small hue of red on his cheeks. "Mayu cheered me up. Everything's okay now."

The girls seemed startled for a second before smiling in relief that the old Miki was back. I'm not sure if anyone noticed or not, but I saw a sparkling bracelet with colorful stars hanging around on her thin wrist; the one Piko bought when we went shopping. I know that bracelet because Piko showed it to me and I approved it. Piko must've given it to her in the bathroom.

We spent the rest of the night gossiping and talking about many things (mostly about boys, much to SeeWoo's delight) and watched 'Marie-Luise' which has Gumi's favorite female actress, Lily, starring as the main character. By the time the movie ended, it was almost morning and we needed to sleep. Everyone squeezed together so we could all fit.

"It's so crowded in here!" Yukari mumbled, trying to find space to move.

"SeeU and I can squeeze together," SeeWoo chirped. This made me shoot a heated glare directly at SeeWoo while Miki stood in the background laughing hysterically because she knows the truth.

In the end, Miki shared her bed with Yukari and everyone else slept on the floor. Gumi and Ring shared a large sleeping bag and I claimed the small one. Miki grabbed an extra set of blankets for Piko and SeeWoo to use. So Gumi and Ring slept on the left side of the room and Piko and SeeWoo slept at the far right side, leaving me in the middle.

The first few minutes of the night were spent giggling because no one could fall asleep, but the noise level slowly decreased and we fell asleep one by one.

All except for me.

I turned to my left and found the girls snuggling warmly close together, fast asleep. I slowly sat up and found the other two girls sleeping peacefully in Miki's cozy bed. After a few awkward seconds of looking around, I lay back down and turned to face the other two.

"SeeWoo," I whispered. "Are you still awake?"

It took a while before he responded. "Uh-huh." His voice was straining, its tone saying, _Leave me alone so I can go back to sleep._

"Is Piko awake?"

"No," he responded sharply, his voice back to its normal sound. SeeWoo turned around and faced me in the dark. It's too dark to see his face, but I'm able to see his outline perfectly. I know for a fact that he's watching me closely with his dazzling blue eyes, but I'm not sure if he can see me clearly. "What is it?" he spoke, his voice low and cool.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I shut them and opened them again, but no words had the courage to come out.

"You woke me up for no reason?" SeeWoo said glumly.

"Why did you come here?" I whispered.

SeeWoo didn't respond. It was only when I tapped his cheeks he answered. "I came to look out for Piko," he responded, "because that's what friends do. And besides," he smirked, "I wanted to experience something new."

"Where did you get the clothes?"

"We "borrowed" some clothes from Piko's sister's room." He paused before continuing. "The rest of the stuff came from the shop."

"What shop?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

SeeWoo was quiet for a second before turning around to see if Piko was sleeping. When he turned back, he crawled over next to me and whispered in my ear, "Piko's mom owns a lingerie shop."

I watched in shock as SeeWoo leaned back with a shrug. Someone yawned loudly from behind me and SeeWoo signaled me to place my hand on top of his palm.

'We might wake everyone up if we keep talking,' he wrote with his finger. 'Let's communicate like this for now.'

'SeeWoo,' I looked at his face while my finger moved around his palm. I saw him looking at his hand, silently wording everything I outlined on his palm. 'The guy you were describing before, is it me?'

'Isn't it obvious? You're shorter than most average girls.'

He likes me? SeeWoo likes… _me_?

"SeeWoo," I whispered. "At the mall… you…"

"Hmm?"

"Before you found me with Piko, what were you doing?" I asked. SeeWoo didn't answer. I had to tap his hand and wait for his movement to see if he heard me or not. "SeeWoo?"

"…Crazy," he answered. "I… went crazy."

The aura around us suddenly became awkward. SeeWoo must've noticed it too because he suddenly turned around and said "Go to sleep!" without caring if anyone woke up by the sound of his voice.

I stare at the outline of his back and silently watch it grow and shrink every time he breathes in and out. Eventually I finally fall asleep and have horrible dreams of people with exquisite eyes, looking at me with their expressionless figure. I realize I'm in what appears to be a classroom, sitting on a chair in the middle of the class while everyone continues to convert their gazes on me. A girl comes up and stands in front of my desk, staring into my eyes while I do the same to her. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and they fall to the ground one by one. I know her. She… she's-

My mind enters a deeper dimension of dreams when the classroom starts to crumble and the girl suddenly turns into dust, leaving me alone. Every single part of my body feels cold and I find myself falling. Falling, falling, and falling. I blink once, then twice, and I notice a body right next to me, falling along. It's not the girl from before. It's a boy. It's… SeeWoo? The outline of the body looks almost exactly like SeeWoo, but I know it's not him when I notice the hair color. I gasp knowing immediately who the boy is. All of the sudden my back makes contact with the ground and I feel a horrendous amount of pain exploding in my body.

The bass sound of the thud, the soprano of the screams, and the tenor of my fear. It's all part of the music.

All the sounds disappear and something obscures my vision. I try to scream until I realize I'm dead, my eyes frozen wide. A sound comes bursting into my dreams. "SeeU," the voice says.

"SeeU."

I open my eyes and sit up with a gasp. I find myself in the setting I should be at. The room's only source of light is from the sun blazing through the window curtains. I can just make out SeeWoo's blue eyes. He's up too, just like me.

"What happened?" he whispered. "You were having a nightmare."

'SeeWoo,' I mouthed. It's only when he firmly places his hands on my shoulder that I realize my heart is beating like crazy.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I whispered.

"Are you sure? We can have some girl talk if you want," SeeWoo says, a little smile forming on his lips. I know he's trying to cheer me up, but I'm not in the mood to listen to such thing.

"What time is it?"

"A little past five," SeeWoo immediately answered. "Everyone's still sleeping."

"Why are you awake?"

SeeWoo smirked. "Believe it or not, I'm a light sleeper. I usually wake up around this time."

Is it because of his boot camp instincts? What time did they make him wake up? What did they make him do?

"Besides," he continued, "I'm amazed no one woke up after hearing you talk in your sleep."

I breathed heavily not caring about the people sleeping around us.

"SeeU-"

"Let me lie down by your side for a moment."

I found myself lying down with my head on his lap, and I could feel SeeWoo stiffen at my sudden action.

"SeeU…" he softly murmured, unsure what to do.

"A moment," I whispered, "just a moment."

"SeeU, this is putting my innocence at stake." SeeWoo said, but didn't sound like he minded at all.

My eyes slowly loosened every second and eventually closed. I'm about to leave this world again until I feel a hand on my head, gently stroking my hair. He's combing a lock of my hair with his fingers. Every time he brushed my hair, I felt a hint of calmness overshadowing my fear.

* * *

**It took me a while to type this chapter because I painted my nails. I had to type with one hand while the other was drying. ._."**

'**Marie-Luise' is a song by Sele-P and the art/movie is by Yu Hiraki.**

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)**


	6. SeeU's Shy Confession

**Has anyone heard of BTS (Bangtan Boys/Bulletproof Boy Scouts)? I have been watching videos of them and I have to admit, I am very impressed! :)**

* * *

"_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it." _- Edgar Watson Howe

* * *

**6****장**** – ****시유의 ****수줍은 ****고백**

**Chapter 6 – SeeU's Shy Confession**

* * *

On Sunday I was organizing my school bag until I realized I haven't been sending the letters everyday like I used to. I took the letters one by one and read each one, thinking how I felt when I wrote it. And then without a second thought I folded it into mini airplanes before throwing it into the fireplace where it burned until it couldn't be recovered.

* * *

Ever since the sleepover party I've been feeling kind of funny. Miki and I became friends again and we decided not to tell the other girls about the boys and keep it a secret unless the boys wanted to tell them, but I don't think they will. Without SeeWoo, I don't know what I would've been doing alone with the girls.

The weekend went by quickly and it was time to go back to school. I felt like nothing bad could happen today, but I started having second thoughts by the time I entered the school. As I walked through the halls, the hallway seemed less crowded than usual. It was also unusually quiet. It sent shivers down my spine when people were whispering to one another while avoiding my eye-contact. I felt like I belonged in a freak show. I noticed the doorway to my classroom was crowded with students who didn't belong in my class. When a girl standing near the doorway turned around and saw me coming, she let out a loud squeak that caused everyone around her to turn around and look at me with the same expression as hers. Everyone quickly moved out of the way and formed a path for me to go through. I gulped and took a deep breath as I entered the classroom with everyone still looking at me.

Some of my classmates were in their seats, and I noticed SeeWoo was in his seat too. But he was avoiding my gaze and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression, his aura—I couldn't understand any of it. The majority of the class was crowding around my desk and they looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked uneasily.

I slowly approached my desk and gasped in horror. My desk was nothing like how I left it before the weekend started. It was disgusting. It was covered in dirt, splashed with water, and it had rude words written with a permanent marker.

"SeeU," a voice says. I turned around and saw Miki looking at me with terrified eyes. "I-it wasn't m-me," she says in a panic. "It…it wasn't me! I swear!"

"I know," I replied softly. I don't know if Miki heard me or not, and I don't care either way.

Voices started whispering and it gradually grew louder and louder that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. I was so absorbed at looking at my desk that I didn't realize one second the classroom was loud and the next it was silent. There was a few moment of silence until I heard SeeWoo roar and a loud _smack_ followed by a series of screams from the girls. SeeWoo was fighting. He was fighting with someone, but I didn't turn around to stop him because my eyes were too busy looking at my desk. I don't mind the harsh words that was scribbled on it, but what made me quiver the most was the big, bolded word written in the center:

_**MURDERER**_

* * *

_This can't be happening._

_No one's supposed to know._

_Someone knows. Someone knows me._

_For someone to do this to me, they know what happened, don't they?_

_Why? Why does this have to happen to me?_

_Are you pleased? Is this the punishment I get?_

_My hand hurts writing this. Am I not satisfying you? What else do you want?_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_I keep apologizing, but I know it's not enough._

_What do I do now?_

_Someone knows._

_Someone knows._

Someone knows.

_Someone—_

"SeeU?"

I bolted upright in a hurry that I almost dropped my notebook. I could see one of the staff looking at me in a funny way as another staff motioned me to a door. I shoved the paper and pen into my bag and entered the counselor's office after knocking on the door. There was a young man with pink hair sitting on a chair behind his large desk covered in piles of paper and candy wrappers. The man seemed to already know I was coming because he pointed to a chair nearby and told me to sit down without even looking at me.

"I believe we haven't met before," said the man, browsing through a packet. "I'm Yuuma, your counselor."

"Mr.—"

"Yuuma." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like people calling me formally."

"Yuuma," I repeated in a whisper.

"Kiyoteru called me earlier about the desk," said Yuuma. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Yuuma continued to focus on the packet. "It says here your father left a few years ago."

"…Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Father gone. Not many friends. Close with your mother?"

My eyes flicked to the carpet. "Yes."

"I'm sure it's made you very independent, which is good. Means you're mature. Decide for yourself what's good or bad, right or wrong."

There's something interesting I learned about Yuuma. Yuuma was one of those go-to people. During our session, a lot of staff and students came for his help because he always knew what to do. Even though he looked like a slacker, Yuuma always did his work. Yuuma and I continued to talk and we tried to find out who must've wrecked my desk and why they would do such a thing. I was careful of my words; I said what I wanted and kept things short. I know Yuuma wanted me to say more but he didn't push me, and I like that about him. We must've talked for hours because soon the bell rang to signal it was time for lunch.

"SeeU," Yuuma said. I was about to open the door but stopped and turned to face him. Yuuma closed my file and pushed it aside. "SeeU, you're not broken. You're just…disconnected."

* * *

SeeWoo was the first person I saw when I left the main office. He had a big bandage next to his right eye and little scratches near his mouth. All I could do was look at him when he greeted me with a painful-looking smile.

"Let's go," he said, tugging my wrist.

It took me a while to activate my voice and say, "To where?"

He laughed. He actually laughed. I was surprised he could laugh during this situation.

"SeeWoo, you're not planning on doing anything stupid, are you?"

"You'll see!"

We passed hallway after hallway and climbed up many stairs. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but we were walking such a long distance that I started to lose my breath. It wasn't long until SeeWoo stopped first and began searching for something in his pocket. I now understood why we had to climb up so many stairs. A metal door was blocking our path to the other side; a place where we don't belong.

It's the rooftop.

The place where SeeWoo wanted to take me was the rooftop, which is forbidden for students to enter. I felt my legs shake just as SeeWoo managed to open the door with a bobby pin. He pushed me to the other side and joined me as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you crazy?!" I shouted. "This is the place you wanted to take me?"

"Calm down," SeeWoo smiled, holding my arm. "There's something I want to show you."

I didn't want to follow him, but I had to because SeeWoo was pulling my hand. "What is it?" I asked, looking around nervously. My heart began beating louder and louder. It seemed to be just as loud as when my classmates were talking this morning.

SeeWoo released me. He let go of me and began walking closer to the edge.

This must be a dream.

I want to get out of here.

"Look at the view!" He shouted happily, holding his hands up in the air. "The weather's great!"

No.

"I feel like I can fly!"

_No._

"Look! There's a—"

"SEEWOO!"

He stopped and turned to look at me with a confused expression. And I hated it. I hated seeing that expression. I wanted to erase it from his face. I wanted to rip it. It's because of me. It's because of me that his innocent smile is gone. He's worried. I made him worry by screaming his name.

"SeeU?"

"Stop," I whispered, dropping to the floor on my knees. "Just…just stop." It hurts. It hurts so much that I can't stop my tears. I'm not a strong girl. I can't hold them in place. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, leaving wet marks for me to dry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" SeeWoo sounded unsure of what to do as he bent down beside me. Even through the blurriness I could see him looking worried about me.

I gripped his sleeve and shook my head, refusing to look up. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why? I like it here."

I don't. I'm scared. I want to get out of here, I thought. Instead I said, "I don't. I…I don't like standing near the edge."

There was silence for a moment before I heard a laugh. I turned to look at SeeWoo who was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

I frowned. "That's not funny!"

"Are you scared of heights?" SeeWoo said. He chuckled once he calmed himself down. "That's cute."

Yes, I am. I'm afraid of heights. I'm afraid because I can't imagine myself falling from the top. It sounds painful. It gives me the shivers just thinking of the sound of a body landing on the ground from almost a hundred feet away. It scares me to death thinking of losing someone I like.

SeeWoo chuckled again as he sat next to me, leaning back against a wall. I didn't say anything for a while and so did he. We gazed at the view of the city in front of us without saying a single word. SeeWoo being next to me makes me wonder about a lot of things. Why would he be here with me if he could be with any other girl? He's practically an idol. He has many friends; more than I can count.

"SeeWoo?"

"Hm?"

"You saw my desk this morning, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Aren't you curious why someone would do that? Why aren't you asking me questions?"

SeeWoo didn't reply right away. It took him a few seconds to answer, "I am. I'm curious, but I thought you wouldn't want to talk about, so I'm not."

I turned to look at him but he didn't do the same. SeeWoo kept looking at the sky, trying to avoid my eyes. He was trying to avoid me, and it hurt. "What were you thinking this morning?" I asked.

"Nothing," SeeWoo replied, rolling his eyes at the same time. But he's got that glint in his eye that means he's not telling the whole story. It worries me, but if SeeWoo doesn't want to tell you something, it's pointless to keep asking. So I didn't push it.

Instead of asking, I looked at his bandage next to his eye. He must've gotten it this morning while he was fighting someone. Just by looking at it I could tell it must've hurt a lot.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, this? Nah, I'm fine."

"Who did you fight with?" I whispered; my eyes still glued to the bandage.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, feeling the scratches with his thumb.

"Why did you fight that person?" I questioned. After a long pause, I regretted saying it out loud. I knew I made a big mistake because I can feel his anger bristling under his skin, buzzing with an energy that's almost audible. His lips are chalky pale.

"He said something." SeeWoo said. "He said something bad."

Maybe that's why the classroom was quite all of the sudden. I wanted to ask SeeWoo what the student said, but I decided against it. Right at that moment the door opened and I quickly stood up with my eyes wide thinking it was a staff, but I was wrong. It turned out to be Piko and Miki, holding hands and smiling as they walked toward our direction.

"I knew you would be here," said Miki, grinning.

"We didn't tell anyone we were coming here." Piko grinned sheepishly. "We said that we were going for a little walk."

It didn't take long for Miki to break apart from Piko and rush over to my side, looking worriedly. "Are you okay?" She questioned. "Nothing bad happened, right? You didn't get into trouble, did you? I didn't do it. I know I was mad at you, but I swear I—"

"I'm okay." I answered, giving Miki a small smile so that she would believe me. "Everything's fine."

Miki pouted. "But still! Who would do that to you? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"An ememy," Piko answered for me. "Probably a fan of SeeWoo?"

This caused Miki to elbow him, deeply enough to make him say, "Oof."

"It could be an alien," Piko said. "Scientists say—_ow_."

This time it was SeeWoo who elbowed him. I think SeeWoo must have nearly broken one of Piko's ribs, because he almost doubled over. And lunch ended just like that.

I'm not sure who messed up my desk and brought back memories I tried to hide, but it frightens me. I'm scared. Even though I try to hide it, I'm so much that I think I might go crazy. Yet when SeeWoo stays by my side, all my worries slowly start to melt, just like me standing in the rooftop with him. I never thought I would be standing here again, just like that day.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating often like I used to. I will try my best to publish new stories and update my other stories as soon as possible! Can you believe this story is going to end soon? No? Well, it is. I hope you'll continue to read this fanfiction until I publish the last chapter. It would make me very happy. :3**

**Reviews are appreciated! I'll reply via PM to the reviewers so please look forward to it! :)**


End file.
